Yellow Chrysanthemums in Full Bloom
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: Set in the middle of New moon.Edwards back thanks to Angela's wild cousin much to Bella's discomfort. He says he wants her back but Bella has given her heart to Jacob. Jacob on the other hand secretly imprints on said cousin...whats a werewolf to do!
1. Amaryllis

Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom

**Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom . . .**

Summary- What if Edward had never answered his phone when Rosalie called? What if Bella let Jacob Kiss her after all? What if a week after Jacob imprints on a girl who is trying to get Edward and Bella back together? E+B J+OC

Chapter One

**Amaryllis **

The Weber house was normally a calm peaceful place in the morning. Today on the other hand was Chaos. Angela's cousin had recently moved in (and by recent I mean six or eight hours ago). Angela was trying to finish brushing her hair while brushing her tooth which wasn't working out so well. Her cousin Vanessa much to Angela's chagrin, had just walked by the washroom with her hair in bouncy curls, make-up done, clothes in the right order, her oval glasses making her look older than she was, Angela glared at her.

"Do you always have to look like a fashion model? You're just going to school." Angela grumbled through the toothpaste.

Vanessa grinned "yes but it's my first day! Anyways I need to leave now I want to catch Bella before class."

Angela was quiet for a moment as she looked at Vanessa with scorching eyes.

"Yes you messed up didn't you?" Angela said quietly.

"Yes I did." Vanessa said.

Both cousins looked at each other thinking about past memories and things they wished they could forget. Angela thought about Bella's sudden recovery from her catatonic state because of Jacob, and Vanessa was thinking about Edward's ongoing gloomy façade, Edward couldn't live without Bella, but could Bella live without Edward?

The doorbell brought both cousins out of their reveries, Angela her eyes opened wide retreated back to the washroom and Vanessa grinning went to the door. Vanessa's grin faded as she saw who it was.

"Bella?" Vanessa said confused.

"Hi. Um…I was wondering if you needed a lift." Bella said uncertainly.

"Sure let me grab my stuff." Vanessa said hurriedly as if she thought Bella might change her mind.

"Hey Bella!" Angela yelled as she came out of the washroom and into her bed room.

"Hey Angela." Bella said as she laughed joyfully.

As Bella drove towards Forks both girls debated on a way to start a conversation they had reached the parking lot when Vanessa finally opened her mouth.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean…what I mean is…I'm…"

"Vanessa I'm the one who took it so badly, I should be saying sorry, but the truth is I'm not." Bella said parking her truck. Bella glanced up and in the first time in months she saw the silver Volvo and she saw the cause of her pain leaning against the Volvo. Bella tried not to look but she couldn't help raking her eyes along his majestic frame, as usual he looked to beautiful to be real a statue of marble carved to torture Bella's very existence.

"Bella won't you at least talk to him, he missed you, a lot." Vanessa said on the verge of tears.

Bella's body stiffened. She looked Vanessa in the eye as she said "I don't know nor do I care to know what you and Edward were doing in New Mexico all I know is while he was off gallivanting I was in forks looking more dead than alive, the only reason I'm a little bit normal is because of Jacob. And for the third time, Edward himself said that he didn't want me."

Bella and Vanessa both jumped out of the truck but before either one could say anything there was a loud noise as a motorcycle drove up past the truck only stopping inches before Edwards face.

Bella's eyes widened "Jacob?"

Vanessa's mouth fell open in shock. Bella and Vanessa looked at each other in fear before running towards the boys. When they were a foot away they both screamed;

"Edward Don't!" Vanessa screamed

"Jacob Don't!" Bella screamed.

Both boys turned around in shock, Edward scowled at Vanessa trying his hardest not to glance at Bella, Jacob's breath caught at the sight of Vanessa. Trying his hardest to act normal, Jacob cocked his eyebrow, at Vanessa and said

"Who are you?" Vanessa tore her furious expression at Edward to look at Jacob with wide eyes.

"Erm…I doubt that matters." Vanessa said going scarlet. Both Edward and Bella grimaced as Jacob smirked at her discomfort.

"Leave her alone dog. Your message has been received, now go away." Edward said blocking Vanessa from Jacob's view. Jacob and Edward glowered at each other.

Bella crossed her arms in frustration. "What Message?"

Jacob glanced at Bella. "Werewolf thing' he said quietly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "God you mythical creatures are so weird."

Bella and Jacob both looked at her incredulously. "You know?"

Edward smirked. "Don't be so surprised Vanessa's quite mythical herself."

Vanessa grinned up at Edward.

"Seriously you guys are making me sick, if you're not going to tell us; don't be making secret codes up to irritate people." Bella said.

"Ditto. Anyways I'm leaving, bye love." Jacob said bending down to kiss Bella both Edward and Vanessa glanced away at that moment.

Vanessa could tell by the emotional waves radiating off Edward that it pained him to see Bella and Jacob together. Vanessa would need more than magic to save this story; she'd need a bloody miracle.

A/N- Okay this is my first Edward Bella twilight fic! I hope you like it! Please let me know if you have any ideas for cutesy moments between Edward and Bella or Vanessa and Jacob till the next time I update!


	2. Pink China

Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom

**Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom . . .**

Summary- What if Edward had never answered his phone when Rosalie called? What if Bella let Jacob Kiss her after all? What if a week after Jacob imprints on a girl who is trying to get Edward and Bella back together? E+B J+OC

Chapter Two

_Pink China_

Edward watched Bella darkly as she gazed at the retreating motorcycle. Vanessa let out a sigh of relief and stepped out behind Edward. Bella looked at Vanessa for a moment dazed. Edward glanced at both of them trying to figure out what they were thinking, Vanessa's mind was carefully blank and Bella had a poker face on, before she smirked. Vanessa grinned back at her. Edward cocked his eyebrow. Bella grabbed Vanessa's hand about to take her away. Edward still confused grabbed Vanessa's other hand.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Vanessa said groaning. Edward scowled looking down at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked her as calmly as he could. Bella glared at Edward before she could say anything Vanessa spoke;

"If you don't let go of my hand I will bite it off."

Edward smirked, "I'd like to see you try." He said darkly his eyes scorching. Bella groaned.

"This is ridiculous! Vanessa needs to sign in you can have her back later." Bella said aggravated. Edward let go of Vanessa's hand in shock. Bella took advantage and immediately took her away.

Edward stared at their retreating backs. He couldn't get over the fact of Bella's change. She was no longer his Bella. Bella had never been so forceful or rude._ Probably a side effect of spending most of your time in the company of werewolves._ He thought darkly.

He felt his newly bought phone vibrate. He let it ring three times before answering it.

'hello?'

"Edward why the hell are you in Forks?"

'alice, I should've known.'

"well…"

'I couldn't take it any more I had to see her.'

"You sure picked your moment, you know she.."

'Is dating a werewolf, yes I know.'

"Edward I"

'Forget it; I'll see you guys later in the week'

"Actually we're on a plane so its more like tonight."

'Great'

"Oh by the way what happened to your old phone."

'It broke'

"How?"

'That's a long story.'


	3. Homecoming & Enchantments

1**Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom . . .**

Summary- What if Edward had never answered his phone when Rosalie called? What if Bella let Jacob Kiss her after all? What if a week after Jacob imprints on a girl who is trying to get Edward and Bella back together? E+B J+OC

Chapter Three

Homecoming & Enchantments

Alice clicked her phone shut in frustration. She was past ticked, she was furious. She glared moodily out the window. She felt jasper take a hold of her hand and was instantly calmed. Alice glanced at Jasper, who was looking at her with scorching eyes. Alice's face crumpled in pain as she was struck with a vision.

_Edward stood in front of Bella's living room window. Bella was inside with Jacob making out. She could feel the Edwards pain as he watched the love they shared. A girl came up behind him. _

"_Edward come on." she said gently putting her arm around his waist. He looked at her with scorching eyes. _

"_Thus the lamb was consumed by the werewolf." _

Alice closed her eyes, "why did he leave her. Why? He can't bear to see her with another, and yet..."

"Yet he watches her." Jasper said quietly his thoughts drifting to the last time he saw Edward he had truly looked like the undead, jasper felt the jumbled emotions he was going through; depression, pain, frustration, anger, gloom, he was more like a zombie than a vampire.

"There was a girl with him." Alice said breaking out of Jasper's reverie.

Jasper scrunched his eyes, "A girl? Another one?" Rosalie said her eyes opening wide in hatred. Emmet put his hand on Rosalie's arm restraining her to the seat.

Alice nodded silently. "Well either way, we'll meet her eventually. We'll be at Forks by nightfall." Carlisle said, nodding at Jasper to calm everyone.

"Why doesn't Edward just give up on Bella then? She's moved on." Rosalie said gritting her teeth.

"It's not always that easy, Rosalie." Jasper said quietly.

000

Vanessa's breath caught, her heart accelerating. She couldn't move or breathe for that matter as the ripples of pain slashed against her back and in her torso. She gasped with the pain of it all. She bent over, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Tears streamed down her face as her body rocked with a third round of convulsions. She was gasping louder, now so she didn't hear the musical voice that asked her if she was okay, her body heated up with the pain so she didn't feel the ice cold hands that lifted her, she didn't feel the cold rush as he ran out silently, unnoticed by any of the classrooms.

She wasn't aware that her body was up against a cold marble frame. She couldn't feel the ice cold hands that held her burning tear-streaked face. She couldn't open her eyes; she couldn't break through the visions, the aching memories that flashed in front of her eyes, with blinding ferocity. Her arms clenched his waist painfully as the next convulsion sent her screaming in agony, she struggled against his grasp bringing her hands against his chest trying to push away from his iron-clad grip.

His arms around her back were chains that shackled her to the pain, her head shook, her whole body shook, with the last convulsion. Her breath came out ragged until her screams became sobs, finally her whole body quieted until all Edward could hear was a faint heartbeat. So faint he was scared that it might stop.

He released some of his grip; her body fell away from his he gripped her waist to keep her from falling. Her eyes were still closed, her face clear of any emotion, her dark hair cascaded making her look like a fallen angel. Edwards's eyes burned, if he hadn't found her in time he shuddered to think of the ruckus that it would've caused in the school. He gazed at her slender frame before gathering her in his arms, running toward his home. Carlisle would be home soon, if anyone could figure out what's wrong with her it was him.

He gently put her slender frame on his black leather couch. She looked lifeless, one of her hands fell dangling off the couch. It lifted her shirt, revealing a darkened bruise. Edward started. He lifted the shirt and saw three long scars that streaked from her belly to her rib cage. They were an angry shade of purple and red around the sides. Edward was shook with the shock of it, he went down on his knees his eyes wide, and the scars were long and dark, and _recent_.

He was still in shock when Alice and Jasper opened the door. Esme's horrified gasp broke Edward out of his reverie.

"Where is Carlisle?" he said his voice shaky with pain. Alice collapsed on the floor gazing at the girl in shock.

Rosalie eyes widened as she took in the scene, she kneeled down putting her arms around Alice, who looked like she would be crying if she _could_ cry.

Carlisle shuddered as he took in the scene. His eyes darkened. "Edward get her in my office, Esme get my bag please."

Edward gathered her back up in his arms once more and took her to Carlisle's study while Alice rummaged through Carlisle's luggage.

Carlisle looked at her frail figure once more before asking Edward to leave while he examined her. With shaking fingers he lifted her to remove her shirt; with a shock he felt the scars that crisscrossed her back. Angry and red they were, scorching hot to the touch. He followed the lines with his fingers even his ice cold fingers couldn't break through the scorching blaze. He laid her on the long couch. She had no temperature, a faint pulse, a faint heartbeat, and all those scars on her back and three long purple red scars on her front. She also had a mark on wrist; it was a scar that looked like a crescent moon. Carlisle took a sharp breath. The scar was identical to Bella's, she had been bitten.

000

Vanessa blearily opened her eyes and took a sharp breath she listened to see if anyone was around. There was silence all around. Satisfied, she grabbed her shirt and put it on covering her scars. She tied her hair with a scrunchie that was in her pocket. Then she sneaked out the door and into the hall. She sneaked past a row of bedrooms. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She ran past the voices and rushed out the front door, when she was a foot away she looked back at the house. She took a step back and bumped into something hard and marble.

"Ack!" Vanessa said jumping from the ice cold sculpture.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward's dark velvety voice asked, his eyes shining in the darkness.

Vanessa glared at him. "you can't keep me here. I'm going home." She said walking around him.

"no. you're going to answer some questions, like why you were screaming in pain." Edward said his voice dark.

Vanessa looked up at him startled, "no I didn't."

"yes you did." Edward said his nostrils flaring, Vanessa continued to look at him in confusion, that soon turned to recognition.

"Oh no."

"Vanessa, what-"

"Edward you can't help me."

"What do you mean?"

"This is why I was in New Mexico, I've got to leave, before he finds me, he'll kill me and then attack the town!"

Edwards's eyes widened. "Who. Vanessa you have to tell me." Edward said his hands gripping her shoulders.

"You can't protect me, he's a werewolf."

"Who?" Edward said more earnestly this time.

"My brother. Tom Riddle."

A/N- DUN.DUN.DAHH!! Now we have reached the Harry potter portion of this story! So now I will put the disclaimer I have forgotten for the past two chapters.

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN, either Harry Potter or Twilight. I do however own Vanessa and all her pain.


	4. Begonia

Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom

1**Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom . . .**

Summary- What if Edward had never answered his phone when Rosalie called? What if Bella let Jacob Kiss her after all? What if a week after Jacob imprints on a girl who is trying to get Edward and Bella back together? E+B J+OC

Chapter Four

_Begonia_

Jacob was deep in thought, when he first walked into the cramped Black's kitchen. It was only after he realized that the kitchen usually had much more space than it had in that moment, that he saw the clan of wolves in the kitchen. All of them were there, including his father.

"Erm…was there a meeting I forgot about?" Jacob asked, confusion etched in his face.

"No Jacob." Sam said calmly, his mouth twitching as if he was trying his hardest not to smile. Jacob looked at Embry and Quil warily. Both had equally huge grins on each face and looked as if they were bursting at the seams.

"Okay," Jacob said closing his eyes as he got ready for the onslaught. "What's up?"

"Jake we couldn't wait to congratulate you." Sam said his face breaking out into a reluctant smile. Jacob opened his eyes.

"Congratulate me? On what, exactly?" Jacob said quirking an eyebrow.

"You've finally imprinted on someone!" Paul and Jared said grinning. There was silence, Jacob watched every wolf, he saw their expectant smiles, and the happiness radiating from every wolf. His father was grinning wider than any wolf present tears in his eye.

"No. impossible. It can't be." Jacob said his face set in stone. He shook his head back and forth, and walked away from their radiating happiness, their expectant smiles.

_Impossible, I love Bella, nothing can change that. I won't let imprinting come in our way. Never. _Jacob thought to himself his thoughts nervous. He heard a twig snap behind him and turned and saw Sam there.

"Nothing you do can change the fact. Trust me I know. And you know I know." Sam said.

Jacob grimaced. "The vampire already has his claws in her," Sam lifted his eyebrow.

"You seem to have noticed quite a lot about her, for someone who is so in love with Bella." Sam said grinning at Jacob's discomfort.

"Wait and watch Jacob you will soon know what imprinting entails." Sam said retreating back into the house. Jacob scowled at his retreating back.

_I am not giving in, not after all the effort it took top get Bella._

_000_

Bella paced up and down in her room, her brow furrowed in concentration. Bella was worried and anxious. There were several reasons that she was worried, one the love of her life, the bane of her existence the one she could not live without was back. In forks, in sight and in mind. Second he wanted her back (or so he says), thirdly she was dating Jacob black and had been dating him for a couple of weeks now. Fourth she had skipped her period. Oh and there was also the fact that a Psychotic Vampire bent on killing her (most likely by a slow and torturous method) was back either in La Push or Forks.

Before Bella could think about which problem was worse she slipped and fell face first onto the floor. Bella rose up on her elbow to glare at the loose floor board that had tripped her. She sat up and tugged on the board, she was surprised when the board gave way. Bella's put a hand inside the floor, and saw that the space was full of junk, well not junk exactly; it was the stuff Edward and his family had given her for her last birthday.

She suddenly could not breathe; everything was here; including the pictures she had taken of Edward. She held the one of Edward when he was still happy with her, and then picked up the one where he looked, well when he was contemplating how to tell her the truth, _his_ bitter truth. That he no longer wanted _her_.

Bella closed her eyes and let the pain wash over her. She let it recut her in pieces. She glanced down and with a jolt she saw, the airplane tickets, to_ Florida_, to her _mother_. Esme had originally bought the tickets for her and Edward to go together, but Bella mused it didn't necessarily mean that she couldn't take whoever _she_ wanted. Bella grinned; she knew exactly who she wanted to take. She grabbed the tickets and slipped on her hoodie, and walked down the stairs and into the living room where her father was watching the game.

"Dad?" Bella asked her voice quiet with nervousness. Charlie looked up, he smiled at her.

"Yes Bella?" Charlie said his face turned towards the T.V.

"I was wondering…would you mind if..." Bella asked hesitantly.

"If?" Charlie looked up at her quizzically.

"If I went to see mom this weekend?" Bella said in a rush. There was silence except for the sound of the T.V.

"Bella," Charlie said hesitantly giving her his full attention. "You know I don't mind, of course I don't but I don't know if I'll be able to get tickets…"

"You don't have to worry about tickets; I still have these from my last birthday." Bella said handing over the voucher of plane tickets. Charlie stared at them and said "Oh."

"Is that…is it alright." Bella asked hesitantly. Charlie looked up and smiled.

"Of course Bella, I'm glad you're going to see Renee, she's missed you."

Bella beamed, "thanks dad. Um there are two tickets there so I'm going to go ask one of my friends to come with me; she loves the sun so I thought…" Bella trailed off, realizing that she had no clue whether or not Vanessa liked the sun; she just wanted to talk to Vanessa in a place where Edward couldn't intervene.

"Sure, go ahead!" Charlie said waving her off and going back to the game.

"Um…dad, the tickets?" Bella said awkwardly.

"Oh." Charlie said his eyes widened in surprise, he handed it back saying sorry with a mischievous smile on his face. Bella returned the smile grabbed the tickets and headed out the door.

As she drove towards the Weber's house her thoughts drifted to the first time she met Vanessa. She had been doing homework with Angela discussing Jacob and Ben with slight giggles. When Vanessa had suddenly burst into the door with a huge smile on her face, pouncing on Angela before she had a chance to get over the shock. Bella had loved the enthusiasm she had, it was beautiful, and the lilting laughter, the happiness that seemed to radiate her skin.

Bella couldn't resist later that night, sneaking into Vanessa's old bedroom, she remembered it with sudden clarity;

_Vanessa sat down by a silver keyboard her fingers gracefully moving along the board making a slow melody, her light soprano's voice following it. _

'_This innocence this brilliance, this moment is perfect…' Bella had listened enthralled at the voice that sang, such a heart wrenching melody. _

That is the Vanessa she wanted to talk to not, the Vanessa that was pro-Edward, she hated the fact that she was actually standing up for him.

Bella could hear the voices before she went in, yelling and screaming, in anger and in fear. Bella opened the door hesistantly and followed the voices to Vanessa's room where she was hurridly packing up her wardrobe.

"Vanessa?" Bella asked her eyes wide. Vanessa looked up, and bella was shocked to see her eyes were red and puffy with tears.

"What happened?" Bella asked her eyes wide.

"We're not at liberty to discuss." Angela said stiffly glaring at Vanessa's back as she continued to hurriedly pack.

"If I don't leave something bad is going to happen to forks." Vanessa said quietly, sniffling. Bella's heart went out, she went over to Vanessa and hugged her, Vanessa started sobbing on her shoulder. Angela left the room.

"Nothing bad will happen to forks not with a bunch of vampires around and a bunch of werewolves. Vanessa shook her head negatively.

Bella began again quieter this time, "you know what you need?" Vanessa looked at her quizzically.

Bella wiped her tears and said "A vacation."


	5. Plans & Alliances

Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom

1**Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom . . .**

Summary- What if Edward had never answered his phone when Rosalie called? What if Bella let Jacob Kiss her after all? What if a week after Jacob imprints on a girl who is trying to get Edward and Bella back together? E+B J+OC

Chapter 5

Plans & Alliances

Bella wiped her forehead and wrung her long hair. The heat was sweltering hot, so hot in fact that Bella had stripped off most of her clothes all she wore was Short shorts, her bikini top and she held her flip flops in her hand as she and Vanessa walked side by side on the hot burning beach. The water looked cool and refreshing but neither one of them truly wanted to step into there as of yet. Their topic of discussion made even the sunniest place in the world dark and bleak.

"So you have a werewolf after you, and you're under a curse?" Bella asked her forehead etched with confusion.

"No Bella…well actually, yeah that's pretty much it." Vanessa said bluntly.

Bella shook her head. "And I thought I had problems."

"Tell me about it. Besides Edward whats your biggest problem?"

"Hmmmm….well there may or may not be a psychotic vampire bent on my destruction, oh and I may be pregnant." Bella said bluntly.

"Pregnant?" Vanessa said her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I skipped my period it's got me worried." Bella confessed sheepishly.

"It's alright. So a vampire eh?" Vanessa said quizzically.

"Yeah I have no clue what to do for that." Bella said, Vanessa stopped Bella from walking any further, a grin now etched in her face.

"Bella, how bout we extend this little vacation?" Vanessa said smirking.

"Extend? What are you thinking of?" Bella said

"Bella both our lives are in danger, right?"

"Um…yeah."

"well why don't the two of us stay away from forks that way the danger comes to us straight up and we don't have to worry about our loved ones getting hurt?" Vanessa said hurriedly.

Bella perked up immediately. "That sounds great." She said breathlessly.

"Its settled then…we're off to the prince estate, my ancestral home."

000

Edward couldn't help but be worried for Vanessa. In many ways Vanessa was his saviour. When he had left Forks, left Bella, he had been broken in more ways then one. He had truly become the living dead. He had even tried tracking Victoria, but only ended up getting lost in New Mexico, and then he met _her_. She reminded him so much of Bella that it was painful. So painful that he had to go, he had to go back, to Forks to see her.

It completely killed him that Bella no longer wanted anything to do with him. Even so he was glad to be back, Forks was his home and it was all because of Vanessa that he was here. This is why it worried him so much that she had just vanished. It had been two days and she was no where in sight. He hadn't wanted to let go of her, but Alice had told him she would be fine. She just forgot to mention that she would be fine, away from forks, away from _him_. He supposed he deserved this pain but he would do whatever in his power to save them, save both of them. He would destroy their monsters; Victoria _and_ Tom.

Edward was heading towards his meadow when he caught the scent. It was a vampire. He started to follow the smell. His eyes becoming dark as the scent got fiercer suddenly he was face to face with his prey.

He seemed to be a mix of both Spanish and Italian, his skin as white as Edward's. His long hair fell across his dark gold eyes. Edward relaxed from his hunt poise, and walked over hesitantly greeting the fellow vampire.

The vampire smiled "My name is Michael D'Angelo, would you happen to know vere Vanessa Riddle iz?" The vampire asked with a heavy Spanish accent. Edward startled at Vanessa's name and the way his husky voice said it with so much familiarity.

"How do you know Vanessa?"

"So she iz ere?" Michael said his face warming up. Edward shook his head.

"She's not here at the moment. But you have not answered my question how do you know her?"

"Ah, forgive me Senor; it is quite rude of me. Vanessa and I are acquaintances. Senor how might you know senorita Vanessa?"

"We're …" Edward struggled to find the right words to explain their relationship, "friends."

"Friends? Wonderful! I am truly glad that Vanessa has friends." Michael said slapping his hands together in enthusiasm.

"Er…yes like I was saying."

"I am only here to offer my services as a bodyguard, iz only fair after she saved me from certain finality."

"Saved you?"

"Si. From the humans who claim to be wizards." Michael shook his head in disgust.

"They were going to kill me because I drank a bit of Vanessa's blood." Michael muttered rambling. Edwards face became pale.

"Drank her blood?"

"I don't know what it was about her, for 400 hundred years I spent without drinking a human's blood. Then I met Vanessa and I couldn't stop myself. I craved it. It smelled so appetizing to me I just couldn't help it."

Edwards's eyes softened. _That's a bit like me and Bella even I can't say that I never drank her blood, because I did, but I did it to save her. _

"Do not think me bad, sir. I drank her blood because if I didn't she would have surely been consumed by the pain that ran through her veins. She promised me not to tell the wizards so I didn't it. I've come so I can protect her before the curse strikes her yet again.

Edward grimaced. "You're much too late the pain has already struck. And she has left because of it."

"That iz not done! If she has had yet another attack it will be too soon before the werewolf finds her here!" Edward put a hand on Michael and said;

"Help me find him then, help me save her."

000

Bella couldn't stop laughing, whether it was because of Gabriel's wolfie attitude or Nicole's abundant joy at being included she couldn't tell, all she knew is that she had never felt so free so buoyant in her life.

"Bella you will love the Prince estate. It's beautiful and it overlooks a lake!" Nicole exclaimed excitedly.

"Actually Nicole it's an ocean." Gabriel said rolling his eyes. Nicole lightly punched his arm as they continued to play fight. Vanessa had called her two bodyguards Nicole Devlin and Gabriel Delanco. Gabriel was well built and muscular and looked to be as strong as Emmett. Nicole had magic in her fingertips, and had an eye for strategy. Vandie Taylor was driving the beat up truck, was the brains of the operation. She had technology and science on her side. She was humming a melody in the front while her friend Skye sat besides her talking animatedly.

Bella eyes widened as she took in the three-story house. It was white and square except for a long cylinder tower that rose a foot higher than the house. It was a lighthouse that shone in the moonlight. The moon was full, and tonight would be her first night away from Forks, Edward and Jacob.

A/N- Hey guys! I hope everyone's liking the story so far…I have to say I simply love writing it! I want to thank Twilightfan120 for reviewing every time I update. This chapter is dedicated to you and your loyalty!


	6. Confrontations

Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom

1**Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom . . .**

Summary- What if Edward had never answered his phone when Rosalie called? What if Bella let Jacob Kiss her after all? What if a week after Jacob imprints on a girl who is trying to get Edward and Bella back together? E+B J+OC

Chapter 6

Confrontations

**A/n- **_hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, its exam time at school so, I'm busy busy busy! Hopefully I'll be able to write some more over the summer! Anyways here is the latest instalment and my first Bella/Edward fluff! Oh and some of the lines are straight from new moon, so again, I don't own Edward or Bella! _

Jacob, wasn't remarkably worried over Bella's sudden three-month disappearance, to be honest he hadn't even noticed. He was much more preoccupied, with the void he felt, that had begun the moment he had left Vanessa's presence, that first meeting. He was nervous with the anticipation of a future meeting.

So when he saw her, in the supermarket he understood why the blood rushed through his veins, and his heart thudded against his ribcage. She was as beautiful as ever looking more like an angel that had descended from heaven than a person belonging in the human realm.

"Jacob?" Vanessa's angelic voice said breaking him out of his musings. He looked up startled.

"Oh um...Hi." Jacob said lamely, cringing inside he realized she was with someone. He looked older than Vanessa, and was well built on the muscular side and had a wolfie quality about him.

"I've never seen you around these parts." Jacob said accusingly to the boy, who just grinned bearing his fang-like teeth.

"I'm visiting. My names Gabriel, I'm Vanessa's boyfriend." He said snidely gouging Jacob's expression.

Vanessa scowled, "ex-boyfriend you mean."

"Isn't that what I said?" Gabriel said cheekily at Vanessa who growled back at him.

Before Jacob could say anything however, the song 'innocence' started playing inside Vanessa's jeans pocket.

Vanessa grabbed the shiny purple cell phone and answered, "Bella?"

Jacob looked up in shock. _Oh my god! Bella I totally forgot about her! It's been three months since I last saw her! She's probably really pissed at me. _

"Er…Bella now's not the best-" Vanessa was saying, Jacob grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. There was a loud gasp from the other line, before it disconnected. _Yep she's angry. _Jacob thought to himself as he handed the phone over.

"What did Bella want? Is she okay?" Jacob asked his primal instinct to protect Bella coming back.

"Er…we have to go now." Vanessa said awkwardly elbowing Gabriel, who immediately walked away. Jacob was not letting it go that easily, he immediately grabbed Vanessa's arm, he was shocked when he felt an electrical shock flash through him. He dropped her hand in shock; she looked at him just as startled before shaking her head in horror and running off.

Jacob looked at the hand that had touched hers, it looked the same but he did not feel the same. He didn't think he ever would feel the same. He brushed a hand through his hair. He needed to find Bella, he had to hold her once more, only then would he be able to deny his undeniable need for Vanessa.

000

Bella couldn't believe Jake had been in Forks! _I wonder if he even realized that I was gone. What am I saying of course he noticed! He's my Jacob he loves me. Right? _ Bella was running with Nicole searching for that piece of metal that would decide her fate, they ran so quickly that if it wasn't for the stab in her heart at seeing him she wouldn't have even stopped. _Edward? What is he doing here? Shit! _Bella stopped running her eyes wide. She ducked into one of the aisles, her heart beating rapidly. _Oh my god I seriously don't need this right now!_ Bella was so busy worrying about whether or not Edward had seen her that she forgot the most important thing. Nicole.

"Er…no offense Bella but isn't it a bit late for that?" Nicole asked looking confused. Bella looked up at Nicole horrified.

"Seriously Bella, you and Jake should've-"

"Stop saying my name!" Bella hissed.

Nicole was even more confused. "What should I call you…Marie?"

"_Shut up!_ Don't talk, don't think! He's here?"

"Who's here? Jacob?" Nicole said tipping her head to the side. Bella looked past Nicole and her eyes widened in horror.

"Bella?" A musical voice asked. Nicole turned to see the bronze haired angel. She grinned back at Bella.

"Oh! That him." Bella gaped at Nicole's bluntness, while Edward's full attention was on Bella whose face was beet red.

"I'm gonna go get that thing…meet you outside!" Nicole said after immediately disappearing down another aisle.

Bella looked at her horrified at being left alone with the one person, who knew her inside and out. Hoping she wouldn't fall she tried to run, before she got three steps she found herself against the aisle, with Edward blocking her in both directions. She gazed up at him and immediately wished she hadn't because she found herself lost in his black eyes. They were like black fire, smoldering into her brown eyes. Averting her eyes she asked with a slight edge in her voice,

"Edward, what do you want?"

"I want _you_ to listen to me." He said darkly. Bella glared at the blue tiles,

"I don't have to listen to anything." Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, you have to listen to this," Edward said tipping her face up toward his, he wasn't surprised that he could see both anger and confusion in her eyes, even without reading her mind he knew what was going through her mind.

Without thinking Edward kissed Bella, who wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Edward knew he hadn't won the battle but he couldn't help but feel like a winner with her lips around his. They both broke off gasping for air. Edward put his hands around Bella's waist and said clearly in her ear,

"Bella whether you believe me or not, I love you, forever, every moment of forever. I lied to you in the forest. There is no meaning in my life without you." Bella loosened her grip on Edward, she looked at him, and realized that he was telling the truth, she shook her head, at him, and ran away before he could see the tears in her eyes.

000

" how could he?" bella said through her tears. Nicole grimaced, as she drove.

"Bella forget that you might be pregnant, who would you choose? Tell me honestly."

"Edward, I nearly died when he left. I love him, and his whole family."

"so there's your answer."

"he won't take me back! Not now with all this baggage!"

"Which is the bigger problem, that you're no longer a virgin or that you may or may not be having a werewolf's baby?"


	7. Kidnapping, confusion & Storytelling!

Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom

1**Yellow Chrysanthemums in full bloom . . .**

Summary- What if Edward had never answered his phone when Rosalie called? What if Bella let Jacob Kiss her after all? What if a week after Jacob imprints on a girl who is trying to get Edward and Bella back together? E+B J+OC

**Chapter 7**

**Kidnapping, Confusion and storytelling…**

Tom sniffed the air, inhaling her scent; she was so near that he could taste the fear, and pain she reeked of. It was absolutely delicious. He grinned maliciously as he sauntered toward the small house.

It all happened so quick that Tom hadn't had the time to do anything, one minute he was a foot from the house, the next he was in the middle of a dark forest. He snarled whipping around to see who had dared to touch him.

He sniffed, it was two _Vampires_; he could tell one was Michael but the other was a scent he did not recognize. He looked at the both of them evenly before he transformed to his human shape.

"Michael must you be so forward?" Tom said irritably.

Michael grinned. "You wouldn't have listened. We all know how we get when we are on the hunt, isn't that right Edward?"

Edward cocked his eyebrow. He for some odd reason could no longer read Michael's mind and he couldn't read Tom's either. It made him nervous. Especially when Tom's face lit at as his name.

"Well…" Tom said eyeing Edward down. Edward got more nervous at Tom's response. It wasn't as if Michael and tom were mortal enemies, it was almost as if they were _friends_. Edward's eyes widened as Michael left Edward's side and went to stand beside Tom.

"I am sorry; Edward, but we need Vanessa." Michael said apologetically.

"We will let you live of course, providing I get what I want." Tom said as politely as he would if he were talking about the weather.

"You won't get her, I'll fight both of you if I have to," Edward said darkly.

"You won't be in any condition to fight, don't you realize? Vanessa will be coming to us, because we'll have you." Tom said twiddling a long stick. Edward didn't have time to blink; there was a flash of red light, and then blackness.

000

Vanessa sat at the edge of her bed her brow furrowed with worry. The meeting with Jacob only furthered her worry. _How the hell could this happen to her! Why was her life always full of drama?! _The door slowly opened Vanessa looked up, and saw Bella looking at Vanessa accusingly.

Vanessa patted the bed beside her, "Bella we need to talk."

Bella walked over, "yes I think we do." Vanessa gulped "me first, it's rather long." She looked at Bella who just nodded.

"Okay, two months ago I sneaked out, to go to Angela's house to pick up some of my stuff."

_Flashback_

'_I put on as many clothes as I could then I grabbed my guitar and slung it over my shoulder, I didn't want to wake Angela or her parents so I had climbed up to my room as I began to climb down again, I slipped and fell I thought I was going to be mangled up for sure instead it felt like I had fallen on top of a rock. I looked up and there was Edward. He gently put me down and engulfed me in an ice cold hug. _

"_Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Edward said his voice anxious. _

"_I've been…around. Edward, listen I'm going to disappear for awhile along with Bella, I can't explain but what it comes down to is we're both worried about Forks safety, and until our lives are no longer in danger we won't come back." Vanessa said. Edward pulled away and looked into Vanessa's eyes, before saying, _

"_If that's what you want, but listen please don't go to La push." Edward said his voice demanding. Vanessa felt puzzled. _

"_You don't want me to go to La Push? Why?" _

"_If I tell you will you promise to not go near Jacob?" _

"_Erm…" _

"_Promise me!" _

"_Fine! No need to yell." _

"_Jacob imprinted on you, but I saw into his mind, he doesn't want to feel that way with you, he still wants Bella, I think if he were to see you again…" _

"_You think he might try to take me out of the picture! Don't you?" _

"_Yes that's exactly what I think." _

"_Alright I promise no La push." _

_End of Flashback…._

Bella looked at Vanessa fearfully.

"Okay that's really scary. But I sort of agree with Edward, Jacob is loose cannon even if you were in Forks he might've tried something like that. Jeez and I thought I had problems."

Vanessa giggled. "You, make it sound so funny that way." Bella grinned at Vanessa.

The door opened and Vandie burst in. "sorry to break up this sweet gathering but we have problems."

Vanessa and Bella looked at each other worriedly.

"Victoria?" Bella said her eyes widened in fear.

"Tom?" Vanessa said biting her lip.

"Worse, it's Tom and Michael and they have Edward. They sent an owl."

Bella looked at Vandie in confusion. "They sent an owl?"

"Yeah it had this." Vandie held up a lock of hair, even from across the room Bella and Vanessa could see the bronze red of it.

"Oh my god! He's a vampire! How the hell do you kidnap a vampire?" Bella said hysterically.

"With magic."

000

"Edward's been kidnapped!" Alice yelled from across the room. There was silence then Emmett burst into raucous laughter, Rosalie snorted then went back to do her nails, Esme shook her head sadly, Jasper smirked continuing with his play station, and Alice could swear she could hear Carlisle rolling on the floor of his study laughing.

"Don't you care?!"

"Its Edward he'll be fine!" Emmett said wiping the tears in his eyes.

"Ergh! That's it I'm sick of taking orders from cold-blooded people! If you're not going to help Edward then I am!" Alice said stomping out of the room.

"We're not cold blooded, we don't have blood." Emmett said confused. Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett's comment, before continuing to race alien invaders.

**A/N-** sorry it took so long but I got an idea for another fanfic! I may put it up I may not! The fanfic is basically another new moon thing but with a twist. Here is a brief summary of the story.

_Charlie and Renee broken over their daughter's catatonic state, forces her into a private school all the way in Britain. Bella complies going with the school and even living in the girl's dormitory. She slowly starts to live and makes friends. What happens when she meets two people identical to Edward and Alice in every way? What happens when she finds out that this Edward is in fact in love with this identical form of Alice? _

_Meanwhile Alice is scouring all the bars in Britain after seeing a vision of Edward meeting a peculiar acting Bella? _

Tell me if you want me to post the story! If you do I will! Oh and I may not be able to update soon after this, I have a new job, prom and a grad day to go to, plus I'm moving! So I may be busy for awhile!


End file.
